Snowed Under
by Bade4Eva
Summary: When the gang gets stuck in Hollywood arts for days when a blizzard hits, how do they cope? What secrets do the gang reveal? Will this natural disaster bring the friends closer together or tear them apart? BADE.
1. Chapter 1

Hollywood Arts was full of Christmas spirit. Plays for the festive season were in production, students sung carols as they walked through the halls, Cat wore a different seasonal outfit each day. Tinsel lined the walls above lockers and wreaths were hung on every door. For those who didn't enjoy Christmas; school was not the place to be.

Jade stood in front of her locker, waiting for Beck to return with her coffee. She actually liked Christmas. _Maybe my parents will get me a new pair of scissors this year_, she thought sarcastically to herself. Of course they wouldn't; they hated her obsession with the potentially dangerous instruments.

She felt unusually drowsy this morning; Cat had spent all last night texting her because her brother had locked himself in a trash can. It wasn't until the early hours of the morning that he'd finally resurfaced from the depths of the Valentine family's garbage. It was then that Jade was free to sleep, only to be woken by the demanding _beep beep_ of her alarm clock a few hours later.

She'd considered turning her phone off but came to the conclusion that if she was to ignore Cat, the little redheaded girl would've showed up at her house to ask why. So instead she'd just answered the texts and micro slept between Cat's replies.

"Hey Jade," said a familiar annoying voice from over her left shoulder. She turned to face the dirty spectacles Sinjin wore upon his nose.

"What?" Jade demanded, crossing her arms and raising her eyebrows.

"I was wondering if you wanted to see my tooth collect–."

"LEAVE!" Jade interrupted; frightening Sinjin so much that he fell onto the floor of the school hallway. This kind of conversation happened regularly between Jade and whoever she didn't feel like talking to, so nobody had even turned an eye toward the gothic teenage girl and her victim for the day. He'd quickly scrambled to his feet and wove in and out between the groups of students gathered in the hallway, at a fast and uneven pace.

It was then that Beck appeared with her coffee. When he handed it to her she gave him a gentle kiss to say 'thank you' and grinned, revealing no teeth; like always.

"Babe, do you want to come and hang out with me this afternoon?" Beck asked, folding his arms and burying his fingers in his armpits.

"I come over every afternoon anyway, I don't need an invitation." She pointed out, sipping her coffee.

"Right," Beck nodded. "You know I think I should get you a key made."

"Why? I always have my foot as backup if you won't willingly open the door for me." She smirked, batting her lashes.

"True," Beck agreed, chuckling at his bitter girlfriend.

"I'll come over and you can help me make my latest 'What I Hate' video." She said taking a sip of her coffee.

"Sure," Beck replied. It was then that the bell for first period rang; they walked hand in hand down the hall, past the water fountain and into Sikowitz's classroom.

Andre and Tori were already seated and the couple moved to join them. They sat down in the row of chairs behind their friends and Beck placed his arm around Jade's shoulders. Sikowitz entered the classroom, barefoot and sipping the milk from a coconut through a straw. Most of the students had taken their seats now, so Sikotwitz sat down on the edge of the stage.

"Good morning class," Sikowitz said, glancing around at his students. "I was thinking to myself this morning; how cool would it be if someone invented something that kept your feet clean when you walked around barefoot."

"It's called SHOES Sikowitz, get some!" Jade shouted, the class chucked; he merely shrugged.

"Drive-by acting challenge!" Sikowitz called, jumping to his feet. "You're all angry Englishmen! GO." All of his students jumped up ready to participate.

"I insist you tell me who sat on me crumpet!" Robbie called.

"My grand mummy went to the loo while I snogged the Prime Minister." Jade said, pleasantly.

"This flock of Whip-poor-wills is bothering my trousers." Said Andre, smiling; happy with his contribution.

Cat followed Andre with, "Good heavens! There is a dead cockroach in my brassiere!" gesturing to her chest. It was then that Rex shouted "Blimey!" and Beck finished with, "I told you not to put plum sauce on me banger!"

"And, scene!" Shouted Sikowitz, looking pleased with the challenge he had given today. All of his students dawdled back to their seats, smiling and giggling; reviewing their input in the scene.

Tori walked in then, five minutes had passed since the beginning of class but Sikowitz didn't care. She took a seat on the other side of Beck and smiled pleasantly at her friends surrounding her, however, she looked mildly flustered. Before anyone was given the opportunity to ask she explained her late entrance. "Trina made me walk to school, one of her friend's called her with some news and she drove off just as I was walking out of my front door." They all nodded, understanding the situation. Jade, however, laughed out loud at the girl's misfortune, ignoring the glares she then received from Tori.

The rest of Sikowitz's lesson was filled with his students acting out different scenes and him attempting to force them out of character. He'd make weird noises, jump into their scenes, scare them or tickle them. Whatever his choice of method, everyone broke character at some stage and their turn was over. His victims would become disappointed but the spectators were highly amused.

The day progressed slowly, outside a storm was brewing and a cool breeze filled the halls of Hollywood arts. Christmas was coming, so was a snow storm; the kids just didn't know it yet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Took me a while to get everything together for this chapter; nothing is happening just yet, just a lot of Bademance and that. (sorry its short) Will update again hopefully tomorrow :)  
><strong>**Review, favourite, love ya! xo**

* * *

><p><strong>Beck's POV<strong>

I rubbed my hands together and breathed into them, trying to defrost my fingers. Geez, it was really cold! I stood in front of the coffee cart waiting for my daily order of two coffees, – for Jade and myself – maybe that would warm us up. It really sucked that Hollywood Arts didn't have a cafeteria; we were all freezing our butts off out here! As soon as the coffees were done I snatched them off the counter, paid and half ran back to Jade. I hated to keep her waiting; she was just so impatient.

When I arrived at the table, Jade was shivering uncontrollably and her lips were turning blue. I shed my jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders instead; she needed it more than me. She raised an eyebrow at me and I knew that that was her way of saying 'thank you'. I smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Man, it's cold!" Andre said, joining the gang at their usual lunch table in the middle of the Asphalt Café.

"Thankyou Catherine obvious!" Tori said sarcastically, everyone looked at her weird. "What?" she said in regards to their stares.

"It's _Captain_ obvious," Jade smirked. "The expression is 'Thankyou _Captain_ Obvious'."

"It's not '_Catherine'_?" Tori asked, glancing around. "That's awkward…"

"You bet it is." I said, laughing. Everyone laughed along with me and we temporarily forgot about the temperature. It was then that Cat suggested something smart.

"Maybe we should go and spend the rest of lunch inside." We all agreed with the small redheaded girl, picked up our lunches and headed indoors. After us, many other students from HA followed. By the end of lunch, the hallways were full of students seeking refuge from the freezing – and still getting colder – temperature of the Californian air.

When school finished for the day, it had started to snow slightly; all the students were really excited about the snow. Not because it only happened once or twice a year but because of the possibility that school would be cancelled tomorrow. Jade, however, hated snow. She hated the colour white, so she spent an hour complaining to me about how she hates snow more than she hates the words 'moist' and 'tissue'.

"If it was black, then maybe I'd like it." She said when we arrived at my RV, by this time I was just agreeing with whatever she said to avoid further discussion on the topic.

"Okay Jade, can we just get inside please?" I begged, shivering. "In case you didn't notice, I haven't had a jacket all day; I gave it to you."

"Alright," She grabbed my keys and unlocked the door, I picked her up 'honeymoon' style and walked her through, as she struggled in my arms I tightened my grip. She was laughing by the time I shut the door with my foot. "ARRRR…! I hate it when you pick me up! Put…me…down! NOW!"

I plonked her on the bed and started to tickle her stomach. She thrashed around, laughing and trying to push my away. "You told me to put you down."

I was enjoying myself. Jade needed to drop that whole 'I don't give a shit' attitude every once and a while and I decided that today was going to be one of those days. Even if it might put her in a foul mood, it was necessary that she let loose occasionally and at least I'd gotten her to shut up about the snow.

"I'll kill you for this Beckett!" She shouted in between giggles. I could tell that she was trying to be serious but she just couldn't stop laughing.

"Ooh, bringing out full names are we now Jadelyn?" The more she thrashed the more I tickled.

"Mature people don't do this!" She was laughing hysterically now, that was my goal. Satisfied, I stopped. I knew that I was the only person in this world that had the capability of producing this side of Jade – the gorgeous, childish and cute side of a bitter, strange gothic teenage girl, that I had the privilege of calling my girlfriend.

She grabbed my shirt and drew me close to her so that her lips crushed against mine. The kiss deepened and I rolled over the top of her, onto my back and pulled her on top of me. I knew she liked being on top, it made her feel 'in control' as she'd put it. I didn't mind, I loved her too much to care. These moments could go however she wanted; just as long as we shared them.

The kiss lasted for a very long time, never breaking. I ran my hands over her body; from her shoulders down to her thighs while she played with my hair and gripped my arms. She sneakily unbuttoned my shirt and I had a feeling that this was going in a foreign direction.

"Baby, are you sure?" I asked, looking deep into her eyes. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Want to do what?" She arched an eyebrow and then burst out laughing.

I was totally confused. "What's so funny?"

"I just wanted to see your abs, nothing more," She kept giggling, I felt embarrassed. "You know how much I love your abs."

I chuckled then, only to seal our lips back together. I knew in this moment that I could never love anyone as much as I loved Jade, the way I felt about her was indescribable and I never wanted this moment to end.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I hope you like this chapter! I certainly enjoyed writing it! I'll update again tomorrow most likely! Review, favourite, love ya! Xo**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious (waah :'( )**

* * *

><p><strong>Jade's POV<strong>

I awoke from my slumber when Beck's arm hit me, hard too. "Ow! Beck!" I hit him back, only to realise that he was asleep; he'd moved in his sleep and hit me. I smiled, _man he is cute when he's asleep_ I thought to myself. I stroked my finger down the side of his face; from his eyebrow to his chin. His eyes fluttered open and he brought me close and kissed me hard.

I practically lived at Beck's house – well his RV – since my parents don't acknowledge my existence at all. He didn't mind and neither did his parents; they trusted us.

"Good morning, beautiful." Beck whispered, staring deep into my eyes.

"Ugh, don't be ridiculous!" As intended that totally ruined the moment and he frowned disapprovingly at me. As if I looked 'beautiful' right now; I'd just woken up, he had to be joking.

"Babe, I'm serious, you're so gorgeous…" he trailed off and gave me a sneaky look. "And adorable."

"That's it!" He knew I hated that word. I used all my strength to push him off the bed, but he was quicker than me; he grabbed my arm and pulled me down with him. We landed on the ground with an 'oomf' sound and I scrambled to my knees attempting to escape his clutches. Once again he was faster than me; he grabbed me around the waist and pulled me back into his lap. "Beck!" I struggled in his tight grip and then he kissed me; I stopped fighting the hold he had on me and instead, melted into his embrace.

* * *

><p>"Tori, Beck, Jade, Andre, Robbie and Cat," Sikowitz addressed us from the stage at the front of the room. "I need to talk to you guys at the end of class." Everyone nodded and the lesson continued. Sikowitz introduced us all to the world of alphabet improvisation, we all did several exercises on the topic and then the bell rang for lunch. As he'd asked, each one of us stayed behind, while the rest of the class filed out in the hallway.<p>

"What's up Sikowitz?" Andre asked.

"A student of mine handed into me a play that she's written and she wants me to go over it and tell her what I think. I thought it would be easier for me if some of my best acting students could act out the scenes for me so I could get a more visual experience of the play. I need you guys to come back to school tonight at about six, if that's okay?" Sikowitz explained his situation and we all agreed.

Beck and I filed out into the hallway and headed to his locker. There was a lot going on inside; nobody wanted to go outside and eat at the Asphalt Café, because it was far too cold. That's when I noticed that there was a very long line of people out the front of the Home Economics classroom. I nudged Beck and pointed at the queue of HA students, he merely shrugged. That's when I saw Sinjin and called him over.

"Hi, Jade." Man he was a creepy person, he even scared me; Jade West doesn't scare easily.

"Why's everyone lining up?" I asked, gesturing down the hall.

"It's too cold to go outside and it's being snowing pretty heavily, so Festus moved all his supplies inside; that way we wouldn't starve." He explained, good old Sinjin; always knew everything.

"Okay," When he showed no sign of moving, I gave him an egg in the right direction. "LEAVE!" He ran off and I was satisfied. I smiled my mischievous grin and pulled Beck towards the long line of students, jumping on the end. "Can you pay for me?" I looked Beck right in the eyes and batted my lashes.

"Of course," He smiled at me and then kissed my cheek. "I do anyway; I don't know why you even ask."

I shrugged, that was true. We got our lunch and went back and sat in front of his locker. Eventually the others gathered around us, Tori and Andre were discussing a duet they were planning on singing for their music class. Cat was having a very intense discussion with Rex and Robbie about cheese and Beck and I were discussing our plans for the weekend. We were in need of a date, but couldn't decide between dinner and a movie at home or out on the town. I wanted to stay home and have a movie marathon with Chinese food whereas he wanted to take me out to a restaurant and go to a new movie that had just came out at the local cinema. I ended up winning, I always do.

The rest of the day was cold and boring and I was very relieved when it was time to go home. Beck drove us home and we quickly got out of the car and ran into his RV once we'd pulled up in his drive-way. He made me a coffee and we snuggled up on the couch and listened to some music. We talked for a bit about upcoming assignments and theatre performances. Beck had decided that he was going to audition for the male lead role in the next play Hollywood Arts decided to produce. I was pleased with his decision; I loved watching Beck perform, he was so talented. He was always taken so seriously as an actor and I envied that. People often criticized me whenever I landed big roles in school plays, they'd complain about how 'I couldn't possibly be that character because of my bitter and twisted demeanour'. Sometimes those kinds of comments hurt, but I'd never admit that to anybody except Beck; Jade West didn't flaunt her feelings.

After a few hours Beck and I got changed and headed back to Hollywood Arts to help out Sikowitz. When we arrived, we headed to the Black Box Theatre. Nobody was there so we sat down and waited. After about 10 minutes Cat, Robbie and Rex joined us, followed by Andre and Tori about two minutes later. Finally Sikowitz arrived at around 6:30.

He gave us each a character and a copy of the script, we went over it for a while and then jumped into action; acting each scene out perfectly. In my opinion, the play sucked, it was too happy and joyous for my liking. I would've enjoyed it a bit more if someone had of died. But no it was all smiles, laughter and cheerfulness. It was horrible. Sikowitz was very pleased and told us that we'd made his job much easier tonight and he was very grateful for all our help.

He headed out the door into the hallway and we all followed suit. We reached the main entrance and when Sikowitz pushed on the door, it wouldn't budge. We all pushed and shoved, it wouldn't move. It was pitch black dark outside and we couldn't see a thing. We walked as a group to the back door that headed out to the Asphalt Café, this one wouldn't open either. They were the only two exits and entrances Hollywood arts had. We were locked in.

"What do you think is blocking the doors?" Beck asked curiously, wrapping an arm around my waist and pulling me close. "Would Derek have locked the doors, not knowing we were in here?"

"Derek does a check of the entire campus before he locks the doors of a night, Beck." Sikowitz said. "I'm going to go upstairs and see if I can see anything through one of the windows."

"I'll come too." Rex said. Robbie followed that with, "Aww, C'mon, I was going to say that!"

The three – well two – guys headed up the stairs to the upstairs corridors, we all sat down on the steps.

"What are we going to do?" whined Cat, she sounded scared.

"It's okay Lil' Red, everything will be alright, we'll get out of here." Andre assured her, wrapping an arm around the small girl's shoulders.

We all sat in silence for a few minutes and then suddenly Robbie raced back down the stairs with Sikowitz at his heels.

"Could you see anything?" Tori jumped to her feet and asked anxiously.

"There was a streetlight on in the parking lot and we saw that a huge amount of snow has fallen down in front of the door. I'm guessing that's what has happened at the main entry as well. Festus' truck is covered in snow, everything is!" Robbie was talking so fast, he was obviously freaking out. "A blizzard has hit and we didn't even notice; we were too busy acting out that play for Sikowitz!"

Everyone stared silently, mouths gaping. Eventually it was me that spoke up. "So, we're trapped."


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay guys; so a few people were writing reviews saying things like 'it doesn't snow in California.' I know it doesn't snow in California; this is just a story, it's not real! Just thought I'd clear the air :)) Review, favourite, love ya! xo**

* * *

><p><strong>Jade's POV<strong>

"No-one panic! We'll just ring Principal Eikner and tell him we're stuck in the school and he'll send someone to come and get us." Sikowitz suggested. We all nodded enthusiastically, pulling out our phones. I scoffed and everyone looked at me.

"Does anyone even _have _Principal Eikner's phone number?" I asked, everyone groaned; obviously we didn't, he was our principal; that would be super weird. "What about you Sikowitz, you're a teacher; do you have the Principal's number?"

"If I had a phone I would; but I don't so, no." He replied, I threw my head back in exasperation. Andre spoke up then, "Guys, _I_ don't even have any signal, all youse are on F-Mobile, I'm not and I always have more coverage than youse. So we can't call _anyone. _We really are trapped."

Just when we thought it couldn't get any worse, the lights flickered then turned off; the power was out.

"Oh great," Groaned Tori. Cat started freaking out and Andre was trying to calm her down. Rex was calling Robbie a 'Weenie' because he was afraid of the dark. I sat cuddled up to Beck; my head on his shoulder, his arm around my waist. My stomach grumbled and I realised that we hadn't even eaten dinner before we'd left Beck's to come here. It wasn't until I thought about not having eaten that I became really hungry. I didn't say anything about it because I knew that if I mentioned my need to eat, then everyone would discover theirs; and since we are trapped in a school, we don't have any food.

Cat was calming down now, gradually. Robbie had adjusted to the darkness that had swallowed our surroundings and I was trying to avoid thoughts that would increase my desire to eat. I had repositioned myself; my head was now in Beck's lap. He was playing with the hair around my ear, it felt nice. He'd twist a curl around his finger; let it spring back into place and then repeat the process. We moved from the hallway into the rec room – there were couches in there. When the power had went out, so had the heating and the temperature inside the building had began to drop. It wasn't long before we all started to shiver and the only sound that filled the room was the chattering of our teeth. I sat on Beck's lap in one of the orange arm chairs, he held me tight and rubbed my arms; trying to warm me up. It was working, his body heat radiated all around me and I even began to feel dizzy. I wasn't quite sure why; it could have been from the warmth Beck was emitting or from the lack of food in my system. I let the giddy feeling take over and with my head buried in his neck, I drifted off to sleep.

. . .

When I woke up the next morning Beck and I were the only two still in the rec room. Since this room was on the ground level, snow piled up almost to the very top of the windows. A few rays streamed in through the gaps, just enough for me to view my surroundings without having to strain my eyes. I wondered where the others had gotten to and decided I'd better go look for them. But I couldn't leave Beck here by himself; if he woke up and became conscious of my absence he would start to freak out. I shook him awake, gave him a quick kiss and then jumped to my feet, pulling him with me. We walked hand in hand, quietly out into the hallway and all throughout the ground floor; our friends were nowhere to be seen. When we approached the stairs we heard a banging noise and cautiously began to ascend to the upper floor. We peeked our heads around the corner at the top of the stairs, the gang were there banging on the windows, we quickly rushed towards them, curiosity sweeping over me.

"What are you guys doing?" Beck said groggily, rubbing his eyes. I felt bad for waking him up; I knew how much he hated that.

"Trying to get Principal Eikner's attention!" Tori shouted, banging on the window harder. I looked through the glass down to the parking lot; sure enough there was our principal, standing in the parking lot, surveying the huge pile of snow that covered the front door. Beck and I simultaneously began banging on the window with the others, but it was no use. Eikner made a call, stood talking for a few minutes, walked back to his car, got inside and drove off. We all groaned, if the stupid windows opened we would've been able to yell down to him, announce that we were stuck and then he would've called for help. But no, the windows weren't really even windows; just walls of glass. Useless really.

"Great! _Fantastic! _So what are we supposed to do now?" Tori whined. I hated it when she complained, her voice was so annoying. Heck, I hated her all the time. I'd felt that way ever since she'd kissed Beck on her second day at Hollywood Arts.

"Oh shut up, Vega." I snapped back at her. I couldn't stand to listen to her; especially early in the morning when I'd just woken up and hadn't even had a coffee. "Nobody wants to hear you complain; we've been stuck here for about 12 hours and who knows how much longer we'll be trapped for! Save it for later!"

I stormed off down the hallway, unsure of where I was headed. I was so hungry and I had to find something to eat. That's when an idea hit me. Festus had moved all his supplies inside – which hopefully meant there was some food in the Home Economics classroom. I ran the rest of the way; down the stairs, through the winding corridors to the classroom where I had purposely set something on fire in my freshman year.

"_Jade West!" the teacher shrieked; flames licking around the piece of paper I was holding. I stared at them in wonder. Such a beautiful thing fire; yet so deadly – well, that just made them more fascinating._

"_Yes?" I didn't take my eyes off the paper, I watched as the white turned to black, colours of orange and yellow danced around; moving closer and closer to the tips of my fingers each second. _

"_I insist you stop messing around right now and put that piece of paper in the sink!" She sounded scared out of her skin. "If you get hurt, I lose my job! Please! Put the paper in the sink!" _

"_Uhh! Fine!" I gave in and threw the charred piece of paper into the sink full of water beside my stove. I then stomped back to my seat in disappointment and plonked myself in the chair, kicking my feet up onto the desk in front of me. The teacher sighed in relief and looked at my position disapprovingly. She may have won with the fire, but I was comfortable and had no intention of moving. _

I chuckled darkly at the memory. But didn't dwell for long, I was starving and had to find something to eat. I moved to the nearest freezer and found a heap of pizzas, fries, burger patties and sandwich ingredients. SCORE! _Now to find the coffee beans_...

That was when I heard Beck calling out my name in the hallway. I poked my head out and gestured him inside the room. I showed him the stash of food I'd found and he was very pleased. Turns out I wasn't the only one that was becoming ravenous. However, I wasn't only starving for food. I was starving for Beck now too.

I kissed him fiercely and he got the message; picking me up and sitting me on a nearby counter. Our kissed turned rapacious. His tongue explored my mouth and I fought for dominance, but I knew he wasn't going to give up easily. I got his shirt off and wrapped my legs around his waist. He was taken aback by my choice of position, and broke the kiss long enough to raise an eyebrow at me. I smiled, he shrugged and our lips met once more.


	5. Chapter 5

**So I decided to step a little bit out of my comfort zone and attempt to write from Tori's POV…was lots of fun! Review, favourite, love ya! Xoxo - Z**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Victorious, nor do I own Avan Jogia; but I will one day! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Tori's POV<strong>

Where were Beck and Jade? We'd checked all the classrooms on the ground floor and there was no sign of them.

"Maybe they're trying to tell us that they want to play Hide and Seek!" Cat said, jumping up and down excitedly. _Or maybe they're having sex somewhere…_I said to myself, quickly erasing the thought from my mind. I couldn't stand to think of Beck being with Jade in _that _way. "Let's just forget about them, guys. They'll come back when they want to." I really didn't care where they were, not after the way Jade had treated me upstairs.

"Guys, it was heaps warmer upstairs," Robbie said. "Let's go back up there."

Sikowitz went to his classroom. It was weird with him around anyway. We all trudged back up the stairs and sat down with our backs to the lockers in one of the hallways. Our stomachs grumbled and our limbs were frozen. We had to get out of here. Surely our parents would have noticed our absence by now. We'd had no phone service to contact them, and I'd told my parents that I wouldn't be out too late. Maybe they'd think I stayed the night at a friend's place and then continued on to school this morning. But there was no school today; it was almost ten o'clock and nobody had showed up aside from Principal Eikner. That call he'd made was obviously to say that school had to be cancelled due to the fact that there was no way inside – or out for that matter. _Someone will figure out that we're stuck in here, right?_

**Beck's POV**

Jade and I were in one of the creative art storage rooms, our shirts lay forgotten on the ground. I'd seen Jade in a bikini before, but this felt different. Her back was against the door and we were kissing ferociously. My hands ran up and down her sides, her body was so soft. She was so beautiful; her pale skin glowed in the dim light of the storeroom. I circled her bellybutton with her finger and she giggled. I rested my forehead against hers – taking a break from all the kissing – and we both breathed heavily. Her bright blue eyes stared into mine; stared into my soul. Our lips met once more and I sighed into the kiss, I could kiss Jade over and over and the feeling would never change. It was amazing and I felt like I was floating, my heart beat would increase and I'd begin to feel dizzy. It was crazy how much I loved this girl.

I knew the others would be looking for us right about now, but there was no way that they'd look for us in here. Jade had stormed off after shouting at Tori and then I'd followed her down the centre staircase. We'd ended up in the Home Economics classroom with the desire to be alone. About ten minutes later we'd heard Cat wonder out loud where we'd gone. Jade really didn't like being disturbed when we had 'alone time' so I quickly dragged her out the door and down to the west wing staircase. We'd pelted up the stairs and found refuge in an art room. That's how we'd ended up in the storage room out the back. There was only the slightest chance that they'd come and look upstairs for us so we were thoroughly enjoying the seclusion.

"I'm so hungry!" Jade broke the kiss and whined.

"Well that totally ruined the moment…"She pulled her shirt back over her head and I did the same. I gave her another kiss then led her out the door into the art classroom then out into the corridor. We walked hand in hand down the hallway and approached a corner. As soon as we turned the corner Jade tripped over and landed on top of someone. Tori squealed from underneath Jade. Turns out she'd tripped on Andre's outstretched leg and ended up squashing Tori. Cat was giggling. Everyone else was silent. I pulled Jade up to her feet and she glared at Tori sheepishly. Tori had her eyebrow raised, looking up at Jade. This was a really awkward situation and I knew that Jade didn't want to be here any longer. I wrapped my arm around her waist and without saying anything to the others, walked her along the remaining stretch of hallway and down the stairs. We didn't speak until we got to the Home Economics classroom.

**Tori's POV**

_HA! That was _so_ funny!_ _Jade just tripped over Andre's legs and landed on top of me;_ _how awkward._ Once Beck had escorted his demonic girlfriend out of my sight I couldn't stop laughing. The look she had given me was of pure shame. Finally she'd done something humiliating. Jade West didn't do embarrassing; just like she didn't do compassionate, or just how she didn't do anything nice either – besides for Beck of course.

**Beck's POV**

"That was so embarrassing!" She cried out once I'd shut the door behind us. "She looked at me like I was a complete loser!"

"Babe, it's alright!" I assured her, attempting to calm her down. However, I was struggling to keep a straight face because the situation was truly _very _funny. I pulled her into a tight embrace and I instantly felt her relax. "It's okay, it was an accident."

"Mhh…But I just went off at her! Then I totally embarrass myself by falling ON TOP OF HER!" Jade exclaimed, pulling away from me and walking over to the cupboard where we found the coffee earlier this morning. "But on the upside…I did squash her. Oh and by the way…Nobody besides you can have some of this…"

She filled a kettle up with water then walked over and plugged the element into the wall. I tried my best not to laugh at her idiocy and cluelessness. When she flicked the switch and the light didn't come on, she hit it. "Why aren't you working!" She was hitting it harder now and I shouted "Babe! You're hurting the kettle!"

"Well it won't turn on!" She hit it again and again and again. I laughed out loud this time then quickly covered my mouth. She swung around and glared at me. "What in the world are you laughing at?"

"Uhh…" I bit my fist, laughing. "There isn't any power, Babe."

She pressed her lips together tightly, lifting her chin. "Right…Then how am I supposed to have coffee, genius?"

"Erm…You…Well…" I knew I shouldn't say it, but I had to. "You can't."

She charged at me then. "Beckett! You better be fucking shitting me right now!"

I covered my face with my hands, but she wasn't hurting me. I lowered my arms to see her giving me this horrible look that was crossed between disappointment and despair – it was a really weird look. I raised an eyebrow at her and she did the same. Then she kissed me; coffee forgotten, Tori forgotten, everything forgotten. It was just us.

**Tori's POV**

Andre, Cat, Robbie and I were all back in the Rec room playing ping pong. There was no sign of Beck and Jade anywhere; we hadn't seen them since that incident in the hall five hours ago. About an hour ago Andre and Robbie – mostly Andre – had busted the doors off the two vending machines at the end of the East hallway. Our stomachs were now full of chips, lollies, chocolate and soda. We were happy, hypo and having a great time. Poor Beck was probably off dealing with Jade and her 'issues'. _I don't know why on earth he puts up with her. _Beck deserved better, he deserved someone who would respect him, someone _nice_, someone loving and considerate, and someone talented; _someone like me. _How could he choose her over– _WHACK!_ I was knocked out of my daydream by a ping pong ball.

"Oh! I'm so sorry Tori!" Cat shouted, racing over to me. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, Cat I'm fine thank you," I laughed at her. "Give me that bat."

**Jade's POV**

"Wow Babe, this is a great sandwich!" Beck exclaimed, giving me a kiss on the cheek. I smiled sarcastically at him.

"You should be grateful that I made that for you." I said with a mouth full of turkey and bread. "And shut up, I'm too hungry to talk!" He laughed at that and started coughing, I smirked at him and he gave me a sour look. We continued to chomp on our sandwiches, I'd ended up having two, and Beck had had four, using an entire loaf of bread that I found in the freezer.

"You know, you're going to have to put up with Tori tonight." Beck said, my head snapped up from the game of Angry Birds I was playing on my phone. He held his hands up in a 'Hey, don't kill me' way.

"And why is that?" I demanded, banging one of my hands down on the table.

"Because…" He dragged out the 'cause'. "The Rec room is the only room in the school with lounges and I am not sleeping on the cold hard floor."

He had a point there, and as much as I hated Tori, I didn't want to disappoint him. "Ahh…I see and I…err…I agree." I don't think I'd ever agreed with someone in my life; maybe that's why it took so much effort to spit the words out. His eyes opened wide then he smiled.

"Well we better go and get a good seat; it's going to be a long night." He stood up then and held his hand out to me. I took it, giving him a sarcastic smile. His hand was warm and I held on tight. On the outside I stayed calm and composed but internally I was dreading having to rejoin Vega and the others, especially after that embarrassing accident earlier on. Who knew how she was going to treat me; that girl always had a trick or two up her sleeve.

. . .

We reached the door and Beck opened it, they were all already in here – much to my displeasure – sitting in a circle on the floor. They looked like kindergarten students; extremely stupid.

"Wow, look who's joined the party." Vega said sardonically. "We're just about to play truth or dare, get over here and sit down." I couldn't help but notice that she kept looking and smiling at Beck. I gave him a hard kiss, and then pulled him along to join our group of friends on the floor. The look on her face was priceless; sheer envy and rage. Beck realised too and, being the good boyfriend he is; pulled me into his lap, I held his hands on my stomach, our fingers entwined. He was mine not hers and she just had to get the message.

"Okay then, Andre." Tori said, changing the subject and moving her gaze from us to Andre. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." Andre said flatly. He wasn't one to do dares; he always chickened out.

"Okay," Tori asked the stupidest and most childish question ever known to man. "Who do you like?"

"Uh…" Beck and I both knew that the answer to that question was Tori. I could tell he was getting nervous. And Beck being the good best mate he is said; "Tori, that is the dumbest and most immature question I've ever heard, couldn't you think of anything else?" I laughed and gave him a swift kiss, Andre looked thankful; Tori looked utterly offended – I loved it.

"Okay then, Cat, why don't you take the next turn." Tori said, changing the subject, she always did that when someone insulted her; shook it off and pretended that it never happened. I hoped that one day all those feelings that'd she'd pushed aside just swelled up and made her burst; physically of course not mentally.

"Okay…uhm…Beck," She giggled and obviously had something in mind. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare." He said confidently. I gave him another kiss, still emphasizing the fact to Vega that he was mine, not hers.

"Okay…" She laughed into her hand, her cheeks going red. "I dare you to kiss Tori."

* * *

><p><strong>Tomorrow is Australia Day here guys! WOOOOH GO THE AUSSIES! I'll be off celebrating; so I MAY not update tomorrow but I promise there will be an update for you's on Friday :) Don't forget to review &amp; favourite :)) LOVE YA! xo<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! So it's still Australia Day here, for about another half an hour! I ended up finding the time to write for you guys! The weather is shit here so our annual plans were cancelled and replaced by somewhat boring and uneventful ones; hence the fact that I decided to update! Enjoy, favourite and review! Xoxoxo - Z**

* * *

><p><strong>Beck's POV<strong>

Cat's words swirled in my head; she wanted me to kiss Tori. Was she mad? Well we all knew that Cat wasn't right in the head but this was insane, she didn't possibly think I was going to oblige, did she? Tori was looking at me curiously, there was no way I was kissing her. However, she didn't seem at all surprised by Cat's request; she actually looked as though she'd been expecting it. I could tell she was up to something. I couldn't see Jade's face as she was still seated in my lap but she was gripping my hands tighter and had began to feel heavier. I knew what she was doing; making herself a dead weight so it would become near impossible for me to move. I wasn't going to give Tori the satisfaction she was seeking so I said the first insulting thing that popped into my head. "Ew! Gross, no." I exclaimed. It sounded really immature but I could tell that it hit hard.

I felt Jade relax a bit and my hands began to sting from where her nails had dug in. I was really surprised that she hadn't said anything yet. Maybe the look on her face was so frightening that she didn't need to speak. After all when it came to Jade; looks could kill.

"Cat, why would you say that?' Andre spoke up, he sounded shocked.

"I thought it would be good for Beck to kiss someone else other than Jade for once." She replied. I couldn't help but notice that she didn't sound like herself. She was looking around the circle anxiously.

"I know you're lying." Jade said finally. Cat shook her head innocently and Jade continued to talk. "Okay then, let's just move on. Beck it's your turn." By her tone of voice I knew that she had a plan. She turned around to face me and kissed my cheek. As she did she whispered something in my ear, it was barely audible and I could tell that I was the only one that heard it.

"Okay, Cat," I said and Cat squeaked. "Truth or dare?" Her eyebrows furrowed and I knew she was thinking of which way to go. "Dare."

_Damn_, I was hoping she'd say truth. But Cat was smart when she wanted to be. I glanced over at Tori, she looked nervous. I didn't know if it was because she knew what I was about to say to Cat or if Jade was scaring her again with another look.

"Okay," I knew what I was going to say but being the good actor that I am, I turned my expression to thoughtful and pretended to be thinking. "I got it; I dare you to tell me the real reason why you dared me to kiss Tori."

Cat gulped and glanced over at Tori, she'd lowered her gaze to the carpet and I smiled to myself, feeling triumphant. "She dared me in a game of truth or dare we played earlier on when Andre and Robbie were busting open the vending machines."

**Jade's POV**

_Wow, Vega is a loser. _Everyone was looking at her now and she was trying to put on a brave face, but I could tell she was on the verge of tears. Beck and I both knew she had intense feelings for him but she just would not get the message; I was his, he was mine.

"Why would you do that?" Beck demanded – I admired his interrogating tone. Everyone was nodding and making agreeing noises. She glanced around the circle, speechless. Her plan had seriously backfired. "How many times do I have to tell you I'm not fucking interested?" He was becoming very frustrated; I'd never seen him like this before. But then again, he'd never had another girl attempt to steal him away from me and that was because most girls were afraid of me. "Get it through your head, Tori. Jade is all I want and all I ever will want. Why can't you just see that and except it?"

"I…I..." She was stuttering nervously and had become very flustered. _Why wouldn't she?_ She just tried to get _my _boyfriend to kiss her. That's when she blurted out something none of us had been expecting. "Because you deserve more than Jade! She treats you like crap, Beck and you are still hopelessly in love with her! Why can't _you _just see that there are so many other girls out there that would treat you well? That would respect you and care about you! So many _talented_ girls out there; but you obviously don't care about talent since you date Jade. I could give you so much more than she could! You just can't see that past her fat ugly face!" With that she got up and stormed out of the room.

"I better go and find her." Andre said jumping to his feet. She may have just been a total and utter bitch to both me and Beck, but he didn't care; his feelings for her were too immense. He walked at a fast pace out the door. Nobody was speaking – Cat was whimpering, Robbie was speechless and Beck was holding me close; because he knew that he was the only thing keeping from killing her.

We sat in silence for a long time and there was no sign of Andre, Tori and Sikowitz for that matter. But I didn't care about any of them, I just wanted to curl up next to Beck and fall asleep.

"Cat, let's go and get some more food from the vending machines." Robbie said. I knew that Cat was feeling really bad about the situation and could tell that she was blaming herself. I loved Cat and I would make sure that Vega would pay for making her feel this guilty. They exited the room, leaving me and Beck in the quiet isolation I had been wishing for since we'd walked in.

"Babe, are you alright?" Beck said releasing his hold on me. I jumped out his lap, stood up and pulled him to his feet. I dragged him over to the arm chair that we'd slept on last night, pushed him into a sitting position and crawled back into his embrace. Then I had an idea. I hopped back up, walked to the door, turned the lock and returned to the chair. We were alone and would be all night. We had the lounges; they had the cold hard floor. All I sought was to be separated from the others now. Whilst ever they had any ties with Tori Vega, I wanted nothing to do with them. She'd called me ugly, fat, talentless, uncaring, disrespectful and basically worthless. Beck knew I was hurting even before the tears started rolling. All I could do was lay wrapped in his arms while he softly 'shhed' me to sleep, rocking me back and forth on his knees and brushing my hair with his fingers. I knew my place in this world; with Beck Oliver, and I wasn't going to let anything or anyone come between us.

* * *

><p><strong>I know that chapter was quite short! I couldn't think of anything else to write because I want the story to be at least 10 chapters long in total which means I have to drag it out a bit. Really sorry! But please; review and favourite and I should be back with an update again tomorrow :D xoxox - Z <strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay so this chapter is a bit short…about the same length as the one before but there's heaps of stuff that goes on and lots of things you guys have been questioning me about are answered! :) Hope you enjoy and don't forget to Review and Favourite! Xoxox – Z**

**Review shoutouts:**

**Jeremy Shane – I can always count on you to review; even though you always say the same thing!**

**AccioWazlib – Scissor fight was considered ;)**

**Ray Charles – You crack me up! Xxoo**

**A – Please don't kill me! :)**

**Thanks guys! Xoxox**

* * *

><p><strong>Beck's POV<strong>

Jade was asleep in my arms, I continued to run my fingers through her hair; comforting her from probable bad dreams. Tori had been so rude to her; had basically called her worthless. It was then that the barrier that held a portion of Jade's emotions inside had shattered – causing her to break down in a series of sobs while I held her tight. What Tori had done to her was uncalled for, I'd suspected that Tori had feelings for me but I'd never expected her to go that far. She hadn't only hurt Jade tonight, she'd also hurt Cat; making that poor girl feel terrible about herself all because she wanted to kiss me. Did I really mean that much to her? So much that she had to hurt her friends to get me? I could tell that Robbie would never look at her the same way as she'd exposed herself as a malicious bitch. Andre I wasn't too sure about; he had witnessed her malevolent attempt at stealing me away from Jade, but sometimes he was blinded by his feelings. I had to work out what to do about Tori but I was tired and my head hurt; with that I drifted off to sleep.

**Cat's POV**

This was all my fault. Tori and Andre has disappeared, Jade and Beck had locked themselves in the Rec room and Robbie and I were stuffing our faces with more snacks from the vending machines. I shouldn't have listened to Tori; but a dare is a dare and as much as I regret suggesting to Beck that he should kiss Tori, I don't like disappointing people. However, now it seems like I've let everyone down. I should never have gone along with it, it was too selfish and I should've realised that before. I felt really bad about the situation. Jade was going to kill Tori, but I don't blame her after everything that she said about her. Calling her ugly, talentless, uncaring, disrespectful and even _fat; _Jade was none of those things.

I'd known her since kindergarten she was caring when she wanted to be, especially with Beck. She could be disrespectful but only when people annoyed her. She was far from both ugly and fat, if anything Jade was a little too skinny. Lastly, she was one of the most talented people I knew; she could sing, dance and act. She took pride in whatever she did – whether it was good or bad – and never let anyone get in her way. I admired Jade.

**Tori's POV**

I'd stormed out of the room. The way I just abused Beck had been so convincing. _Man I was a good actress_. I was very happy with myself; they had all totally believed everything. I hope they were getting a good show out of this – _I wonder if they know I know… oh well who cares! _This was so much fun; I was thoroughly enjoying myself.

Earlier on, just before the boys had decided they wanted to bust open the vending machines I'd taken a trip to the bathroom. That's when I'd seen it; a miniature camera attached to the ceiling just above the door frame of the rec room. It was so small; no wonder I hadn't seen it before. We were being recorded. That's when I realised that we hadn't seen Sikowitz in hours, I took a detour on my way to the bathroom and went to his classroom; he wasn't there. He must've been in on this.

So we were being recorded; this was a set up, we weren't really snowed under. The whole thing was a sham. _I have to tell the others. _No, I couldn't do that, there was obviously a reason behind the camcorder. So I decided to play along and give our 'viewers' something to laugh at, something they wouldn't see coming, something _no one_ would see coming. I'd make them think I loved Beck, that I wanted Beck; I'd embarrass Jade and put on an entertaining show.

However, I think that I may have taken it a bit too far. I knew Beck wasn't going to go along with the dare but the he started skitzing at me. So I said the first things that came into my head, almost as though we were in one of Sikowitz's improvisation classes.

Andre had followed me out the door to see if I was okay, I kept up the façade and pretended to be upset. He looked upset as well.

"Are you okay?" I asked, touching his hand. We were sitting on the bottom section of the centre staircase. It was dark, but my eyes had adjusted to the dim light and I could make out his features. His hand flinched when he felt my touch. _Oh god._

"Tori listen. I hesitated back when we were playing truth or dare when you asked me that question," he began. I think I knew where this was going. "This is kind of hard for me to say – and I'm pretty sure you don't feel the same–" I kissed him then, and he was shocked, but after a few seconds he started kissing me back. _I hope no-one's getting this on camera, _I thought. I liked Andre, I had for ages; but everyone thought I liked Beck because of that kiss back on my second day of school here at Hollywood Arts. However, that kiss was just to get back at Jade for dumping coffee on my head; ever since then there had never been peace between Jade and I. We weren't friends; I didn't like her, she didn't like me. She was always rude to me and constantly mocked me in a voice I did not have, so now it was her turn to be embarrassed; finally get a taste of her own medicine. But I still worried that I'd went a bit overboard.

Andre broke the kiss to look me in the eyes. I smiled at him and then he dove back in for more. I was happy, but I knew that our audience would be extremely confused right now.

**Beck's POV**

_She unbuttoned my pants, without hesitation. I threw her skirt across the room; it hooked itself on the standing mirror. We kissed and kissed until we struggled to breathe; we lay naked together and became one. Jade looked me in the eyes and smiled. Her hair fell in front of her face as I flipped her on top. I brushed it away from her eyes and Tori smiled down at me – I screamed. _

"Beck! Wake up! Beck!" Jade was shaking me. I opened my eyes, breathing heavily. "Are you alright?" she was panicking.

"Woah…" I shook my head, trying to erase that image from my mind. "Yeah, bad dream." I breathed a sigh of relief. _It was just a dream, Beck, just a dream. _I rested my head on the back of the armchair. My head ached and I let go of Jade to rub my eyes. "I'm okay."

She gave me a kiss and I returned it a little bit too eagerly; assuring myself that I loved Jade, not Tori. "You scared the shit out of me, I was watching you sleep and all of a sudden you started screaming!" Jade said with wide eyes. She was playing with my hair and I started to calm down. "What was the dream about?"

_Uhh oh, _I was hoping that she wouldn't ask that. "Oh, don't worry about it." I smiled at her and she frowned.

"Tell me, Beckett." She hissed, the old Jade was back, _great…_ She started pulling on my hair, she knew that that kind of torture would make me talk. "I'm sure what I'm imagining is much worse than the truth."

"Okay! Okay! Let my hair go! I'll tell you!" I exclaimed, she released the clump of hair she had hold of and smiled at me wickedly. "We were having sex and then…you…err…you turned into Tori."

Her eyes went wide and then her expression changed. The look on her face wasn't of infuriation –like I'd expected – but of astonishment. Almost as if what she'd imagined to be my nightmare was exactly the same as what had really happened in my dream.

* * *

><p><strong>So there's one twist…there's another one… :) I may or may not update again tomorrow because my godson is due and I have to take a long train trip down to see him if he comes. I'll try and write when I'm on the train but I doubt I'll update again probably until Monday! I'm really sorry because I usually update every day! Have a great weekend and I'll update ASAP. Review, favourite; love ya! Xoxo - Z<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay guys so a now have a beautiful little Godson; Blaire Owen :) he was born at 10:16am 28/1/12 I'm so happy! Everything went well, thank you for all the wishes! Xoxo – Z  
>Warning: THERE IS A SEGMENT THAT INCLUDES MINIMAL SMUT IN THIS CHAPTER! :O – naughty ;)<strong>

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING -.-**

* * *

><p><strong>Beck's POV<strong>

"Why the hell were you dreaming about that?" She shouted, right in my face. She dug her fingernails deep into the skin of the back my neck; where her hand was still positioned. I winced in pain, good one Jade – torture me why don't you. I hesitated; there was no answer to that question. Nobody can control their dreams. They're a succession of images, thoughts or emotions that pass through the mind during sleep; something I had no control over.

"Babe, I can't control my dreams! You know that; they're just thoughts that pass through the mind, and when you're sleeping you can't tell yourself what to think about!" I pointed out, hoping she would understand. She scowled at me, obviously she didn't understand. At that moment I wished that I could become a part of the armchair; mould into a cushion or something.

"Why would you be thinking about Tori, though?" She demanded, standing up off my lap, crossing her arms and dropping her left hip. _Man, she's sexy when she's angry_. Now was not an appropriate time to be thinking that, I had to find a way to convince Jade that she was all I wanted, that I didn't want Tori. I should've lied about the dream; said she'd died or something, that would've passed as a nightmare. But no – I was stupid and told the truth.

"Jade, listen to me." I stood up and put my hands on her shoulders, looking deep into her eyes to make sure I had her attention. "I would never purposely think about Tori in that way; you're the only girl I want in this world, you mean everything to me. I was probably just thinking about Tori because of how mean she'd been to you before in that game of truth or dare. I don't like her in that way; heck, I don't like her at all. Please trust me on this Jade, I love you and only you."

**Trina's POV**

Where were they? We'd looked everywhere around town; their favourite hangout spots, each other's houses. Everyone was looking for them; why couldn't any one find them? Tori and her friend's have been missing for two and a half days now and as much hate to admit it, I kind of missed her. The house is quiet; I have nobody to talk to, nobody to tell me I look great and nobody to pluck my toe hairs. _This is insanity! Where was it that Tori had said she was going when she left the house Tuesday night? C'mon Trina, think! You need your servant – I mean sister – back!_

_I was applying an avocado mask to my face; slapping it on from forehead to chin. Suddenly a voice erupted from the top of the stairs. "TRINA!" Tori stormed into the room an angry look on her face. "Did you use my razor for your pit hair, again!" She held a pink disposable razor in her hand, I backed away – afraid she might swipe at me with it. _

"_Err…yeah…?" I smiled at her innocently. "I couldn't find mine." _

"_ARGH!" She stomped her foot, walked over to the trash can and dumped the razor inside ferociously. She made sure to death stare me before storming back up the stairs. I shrugged my shoulders and returned to my homemade facial. About ten minutes later Tori came back down the stairs, dressed and ready to go out. _

"_Bye Mum!" She called up the stairs and received a farewell in return. "Don't be out too late, Honey! You still have school tomorrow!" Tori replied to that with, "I won't mum! I should be back by ten!" _

"_Where are you going?" I asked uninterested, not really paying much attention; I was too busy looking at myself in the mirror, admiring my work. Tori muffled a reply and then walked out the door. _

What had she said? _Think Trina, think!_ That's when it hit me.

**Beck' POV**

She didn't say anything. I searched her eyes, looking for some form of emotion or feeling; anything that would display her understanding – or her misunderstanding – but there was nothing there. I sighed, thinking I'd lost and that she'd never forgive me. But instead she pulled me close and pressed her lips hard against mine. I was momentarily taken off-guard but when I regained the ability to physically respond; I returned the kiss hungrily. _Geez this girl is unpredictable. But I love it._

She shoved me down on the love seat onto my back. I lay there stunned; she straddled my waist and then leaned down to kiss me once more. _Holy shit, she's hot! _As if she'd read my thoughts, she reared back and pulled her shirt over her head, underneath was a plain black bra. She pulled me up into a seated position – her legs wrapping tightly around my lower back – and began to tear at my shirt. I helped her out, unbuttoning two or three of the fastening utensils and pulling one completely off the shirt. During that struggle our lips had failed to part, her tongue explored my mouth, and I could feel her smiling behind the kiss.

Sure Jade and I had mucked around a bit when it came to clothing and bodies, but we'd never gone _that _far. I wanted to but she'd never really mentioned it – it was a topic that we hadn't really discussed. _Crazy, I know. _We've been dating for longer than two years, most people just assume that we have that type of relationship, but it was actually a foreign activity to the both of us. I loved Jade and I knew that we would have sex when we were ready – there was no rush and I was willing to wait for her. However, my gut was telling me that tonight was going to be that night.

I wanted to check with Jade, make sure she wasn't just doing this just because she was feeling pressured. I also had a feeling that she felt obligated to take this step because of my dream. I didn't want her to feel that way so I _had_ to ask. I flipped her onto the bottom so I could have more control of the situation.

"Jadey," I whispered looking deep into her blue eyes. She looked up at me. There was something about the way that the light hit her face; she was so beautiful. My heart melted for her and I knew that this would be the most perfect moment to steal her innocence. "Do you feel this is necessary because of my dream or are you just ready?" I knew that bringing up the dream was a total moment-killer, but I had to know. I wouldn't be able to live with the guilt of tying this knot with Jade if she wasn't one hundred percent sure that this was what she wanted and not something that she felt compelled to do.

"Beck," She held a hand to each side of my face and stared through my eyes and into my soul. "I'm ready; this has nothing to do with Vega."

I nodded, not really sure where to go from there, so I kissed her again. I was nervous and not making any first moves, she sighed and unclasped my belt. She struggled with the weight of my jeans so I gave her a hand. Her tights came off easily and I felt triumphant. Next came our undergarments – first her bra, then my boxers and lastly her knickers. I knew at that very moment that I could never love anyone as much as I loved Jade West – it was then that we finally became one.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not really one to dwell on people's sex life, so I hope that was still pleasing - more sweet then smutty... :) <strong>

**As you saw in Trina's POV - there's an introduction to yet ANOTHER twist :) I know that you guys are all hankering to know why they're being filmed ) I am nearing the end of this FanFiction, about two to three chapters left! But I will continue to write more, for your pleasure :) I am starting back at school on Tuesday...so I won't be updating as often and I would really appreciate your patience :) I'm starting 10th Grade and that's really important for my future endeavors. Please take the time to review - I accept all positive AND negative replies! :D And I will be sure to answer any questions (that don't spoil the story) that you ask :)  
>So: Review, favourite, LOVE YA! xoxox - Z <strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, you're very lucky I didn't have much homework because I wrote the next chapter for you! Might i just say so myself, it's a very boring chapter, it's just leading up to the end! I will write more FanFictions for those of you who like my writing not just this story so make sure to Author Alert or subscribe to me! First day of school was FANTASTIC! Never thought i'd say that - but I just did :P Anyway, ENJOY! xoxo - Z**

**Disclaimer: *Shakes head***

* * *

><p><strong>Trina's POV<strong>

"MUM! DAD!" I yelled from the bottom of the stairs receiving no reply; my parents favoured Tori, they ignored me. "I think I know where Tori and her friends are!"

That got a response; they both came running down the stairs. "Where?" It had taken me a while to figure out what Tori had muttered when she'd walked out the door on Tuesday night. I was 99.9% percent sure that I knew now. If someone was to ask me why I was so eager to have my sister back I would make up some stupid illegitimate excuse, I would never admit the truth. But honestly I missed Tori, she completed everything at home, without her I had no-one to talk to, no-one to do things for me, no-one to tell me to shut up. I really missed those things – even the last one – and it had only been two days.

"Come on, let's go!" I grabbed my bag and ran out the door, half sliding along the pavement because of the ice. I shoved the keys in the ignition of my car and tapped my fingers impatiently on the steering wheel while my parents climbed in the back. I stomped on the gas – not even waiting until they'd buckled up – and began the short drive to my destination.

**Tori's POV**

Andre, Cat, Robbie and I were walking around the corridors of Hollywood Arts, looking for a way out. We'd eaten everything in the vending machine and were still starving; snacks really didn't fill you up. Cat was bouncing around energetically since Robbie had stupidly allowed her to have a packet of gummy bears before Andre and I had joined their party.

"Hey guys, what about the teacher's lounge?" I suggested, pointing to a door at the end of the dimly lit hallway. "There might be a way out through there? Or at least they should have more food!" I ran to the door and swung it open. I'd never been in the teacher's lounge, but it really stuck to its name. There were lounges lining each wall, armchairs in the corners and more couches back to back in the centre of the room. Sprawled on one sofa was a figure that looked to be sleeping, however, I couldn't really see in the dim light.

"HEY! It's Sikowitz!" Cat exclaimed jumping up and down holding Robbie's arm. The figure shouted in terror at the loud shriek that had erupted from the doorway, and fell off the lounge and onto the ground. "We didn't know where you'd went."

"Oh hello children," Sikowitz said, jumping back up to his feet. His hair was more scruffy then usual but that was the only different thing about him. His feet remained bare and his hobo clothes looked as dirty as always. "So nobody has found a way out yet?"

"No, nobody has found a way out yet." Andre groaned. "And to top things off we've eaten everything from the vending machines and we have no food left."

"Of course we do!" Sikowitz shouted, making all the students jump. "Go into the kitchen and raid the fridge – there's plenty of food in there. The teachers here are all binge eaters, so there are lots of cakes –." We never heard the end of Sikowitz's sentence; we'd bolted past him and into the kitchen, thrown open the fridge door and found heaven. There was a platter of sandwiches and a tray full of muffins and tarts. We took all the food out to share with Sikowitz and he joined our group once more.

"Where are Jade and Beck?" He asked with a mouth full of a banana muffin.

"They locked themselves in the Rec Room." I said, accidently sending crumbs from my caramel tart out of my mouth and across the room.

"More like – they locked _us out_ of the Rec Room." Robbie corrected, swallowing down a ham and salad sandwich triangle. I shrugged and continued eating.

"Okay, fess up. Why did they lock you guys out?" Sikowitz raised an eyebrow and looked around at us all. It was Cat that spoke up, little innocent, truthful Cat.

"Well…" she took a deep breath before continuing. "Tori dared me in a game of truth or dare that we played on our own to dare Beck to kiss her, then I dared him in the group game that we played with everyone and then Beck was all like – 'ew, gross, no'. Then Andre asked me – 'why would you say that, Cat'. And then I was like 'Because I thought it would be good for Beck to kiss someone other than Jade for once'. Then Jade said – 'I know you're lying'. Then we continued on with the game and Beck dared me to tell him the real reason why I'd dared him to kiss Tori, and then I had to tell the truth because it was a dare. Then Beck yelled at Tori about how much he loved Jade and only Jade and then Tori started saying really mean things about Jade and then everyone was like 'Oh no yo' din't'. Then Andre and Tori disappeared so Robbie and I went to get snacks from the vending machines and when we went back to the Rec Room; they'd locked the door!" Cat said quickly, only having taken two breaths during her speech. Everyone sat there stunned; she smiled cutely, biting on a piece of her magenta coloured hair.

"I see…" Sikowitz nodded his head slowly. "What kind of things did you say about Jade, Tori?"

I blushed deeply, I knew that Sikowitz was just putting this on; after all he was an acting teacher. He'd probably seen the video of me abusing Jade, so I was just going to tell him. "Let's see…I called her ugly, fat, talentless, disrespectful and uncaring." He looked shocked at the first three but nodded his head in approval at the last two.

"Well surely that was going a bit far wasn't it?" he questioned. Wow Sikowitz was a great actor; he was really pulling off this whole 'I know nothing' façade. I had to break this ice, I couldn't sit here knowing that we were being filmed, knowing that he was pretending to be clueless and that he had no part in the sham. "Jade's not ugly, fat or talentless; she's far from all of them!" I ignored his comment and decided to break the ice.

"Sikowitz, I have to say; you're doing a really good job! No wonder you're an acting teacher." Everyone looked at me curiously; they're faces all saying the same thing – _what is she talking about?_ I smiled at him, raising my eyebrow.

"What is the world are you talking about?" He asked, looking extremely confused. _Damn he's good._ He must've figured out that I knew that we were being recorded and continued to pretend like he didn't. He was being really convincing too. Ignoring the presence of my friends – the other victims of the camera scam – I revealed my discovery.

"I saw the video camera in the Rec Room and the ones in the hallways. I know we're being filmed; so if someone's going to jump out from behind a plant and tell us we're going to be on TV, just do it now and get it over and done with, I know you're secret." I raised my voice at the last part, emphasizing that I was awaiting the appearance of a camera man, TV show host or director. Nothing happened; everyone looked at me with expressions of bewilderment and hilarity. If I could read their minds, they would've been saying things like: _Wow, she's really off her nut _or _what on earth has she eaten. _"Guys, we're being filmed. There's camera's all throughout the hallways and in the Rec Room, there's probably one set up in each classroom; there's probably one set up in here now, recording this very conversation." Cat squealed at that and threw her face in her hands. "Sikowitz knows all about it, why do you think he disappeared for the last few days?"

"I know nothing Tori; I seriously have no idea what you're talking about." Sikowitz said. There was something in his voice that actually made me believe him.

Okay, so maybe Sikowitz wasn't a part of the sham; just another victim. I pondered that thought and was suddenly interrupted by yelling coming from the hallway; it was Beck.

"Andre! Cat! Robbie! Rex!" We all jumped to our feet and ran out the door, however, I felt very left out considering Beck hadn't called my name.

"What's wrong, man?" Andre asked. He had reached the teenage boy that could've passed as the real life Aladdin first, but we all followed close suit. He held Jade's hand tight and pulled her close into his side, she had the nastiness expression plastered to her face and was directing straight at me. At that moment I was extremely thankful that looks _couldn't_ kill.

"Principal Eikner's here, so is the fire department; they're going to dig us out."

* * *

><p><strong>So yes, I know it was boring! Yep I can see you guys reviewing this right now...about how boring and uneventful this chapter was! I will try and update again soon; If I don't get too much homework! Remember to review, favourite, alert, feed your dog...all that chiz! JUST DO IT :D xoxoxoxoxo - Z<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, it's been so long since I've updated! I was depending on receiving my school laptop for all my school work and then I would have been able to work on my updates at school…but there's been a few issues with the laptop…so I still haven't got it yet…grr…this isn't as long as some of the chapters, it's about average, I'm leading up to the end now…they'll probably get out next chapter! So this is probably the second last one! :( But I'll write more stories for those who like my writing not just the story! I'll try and update faster now because I should get my laptop in the next few days and then I'll be able to work on it at recess and lunch and in class sneakily (hehe) I really appreciate all your reviews – I've almost got 100! YAY! So review, favourite, alert, feed your dog – all the alike! LOVE YOU! Xoxoxo - Z**

* * *

><p><strong>Beck's POV<strong>

There they were, down by the back door that led to the Asphalt Café, digging us out. All our parents stood, watching, their eyes shifting from the fire fighters with their shovels to us up on the top floor, looking down through the windows. I stood with my arm around Jade's waist, holding her close to my side; afraid that if I gave her enough freedom that she'd punch Tori or possibly something worse. Heat escaped our mouths fogging up the cold glass of the windows; we had to keep rubbing the translucent surface to keep track of the progress happening below.

"How long do you think this will take?" Tori whispered curiously.

"Shut up, Vega." Jade spat from beside me. I tightened my grip, not giving her any lee way. Tori looked offended and went to speak, but quickly shut her mouth when Jade sent a malicious glare in her direction. I only noticed then, that Jade's parents weren't down in the car park, they weren't here. Maybe nobody had called them to let them know that Jade was stuck inside the school with the rest of us but was currently being rescued. Maybe they didn't even know she was missing. Both her parents worked non-stop and she didn't see them often, but that was no excuse not to worry about their daughter being trapped inside her high school a week before Christmas. She often spent many nights at my house without contacting them but they didn't seem to mind. Her dad didn't support her dreams to become an actress. He wasn't an artistic person and therefore automatically despised those who were. Though Jade would almost never admit this, her father's disapproval with the plans she had set for her career actually really upset her. I was always there to support Jade in all she did but according to her, I was the only one.

"Guys, can you just relax please?" Robbie asked quietly, fearing the responses he would get in return. Everyone turned their gaze upon the awkward boy and his puppet. He gulped and glanced around nervously. I couldn't see Jade's face but I knew that she wasn't given him a very nice look.

"Robbie..." Jade growled and before I could stop her, she let it out. "I will not be nice to that bitch! After everything she called me, how do you expect me to keep peace with her? The cow just waltz's in and thinks she owns the place all because she got a standing ovation at the big showcase! Then she thinks it's acceptable to kiss my boyfriend, nobody kisses my boyfriend without my permission, heck nobody kisses my boyfriend _ever!" _Then she turned to face Tori, whose mouth was pressed tightly together into a thin line, almost as if she was trying to hold in laughter. "Things were just getting even between us, you even said yourself that it wasn't going to be easy for either of us if we keep fighting all the time. I was just coming to like you and even beginning to consider you as a friend and then you throw it all back in my face! You made my best friend dare Beck to kiss you again; as if once wasn't enough! I thought you had realised that he's mine, he loves me Tori, not you! But I cannot believe that you would even think that it was okay to use Cat – sweet innocent Cat – as a weapon against me. You are a horrible person Tori Vega and I hope that that kiss that you wanted from Beck was worth losing your friends because I can tell that your so called 'friends' haven't looked at you the same way since!"

Everyone was looking at Tori waited for her reply. She'd just been told, seriously told, and her face was priceless. However, it looked almost like she was acting. Being the good actor I am I can tell the difference between acting and when someone is being real. Her body may have been saying one thing, but her eyes said another.

"Jade, Beck." She muttered her gaze shifting between the two of us. "There's something that you don't know." She looked around our circle of friends. First at Robbie, then at cat, followed by Andre and then finally looking from Sikowitz back to me and Jade. "We're being filmed."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Jade snapped the look in her eyes was terrifying. Yep, she was pissed off. I didn't blame her; Tori had been a massive bitch to her – and me for that matter.

"There's camera's everywhere, we're being filmed. I was discussing this with the others just before you guys came and said that the fire department were here to dig us out. There are cameras in every room of the school, filming everything. I think it's for another reality TV show, either that or we're being punked." Everyone nodded, I stood there stunned, could that really be true? Jade looked murderous, then her expression changed and before I knew it, she was dragging me down the stairs, along the hallway and into the rec room, where memories of our encounter last night still hung strong in the air.

**Jade's POV**

I looked up over the door frame and sure enough, there is was a small camera attached to the wall. _Shit, they'd filmed Beck and I having sex last night! _Beck was smiling at me so I punched him in the arm and tried to make him understand. "Can you see this?" I demanded pointing to the devil device mounted above us. "This piece of shit would have recorded everything we did last night! We've basically made a fucking sex tape!"

His expression went blank and he looked up warily to where I was pointing. "Shit." That was all he said before he crossed the room and plonked himself down heavily into the armchair. Our armchair, where we…

"What are we going to do?" He asked as I walked over to him, and he pulled me down into his lap. His strong arms wrapped tightly around my waist and I instantly felt better. _Who cares, couples have sex all the time, it's no big deal and the producer seriously wouldn't even consider playing that. Would he? Was that even legal? _I was sure it wasn't. _Tori will see this. Ha! She'll see us having sex! Then maybe finally she'll realise that Beck only wants me. _

"I don't know, babe. I really don't," Then an idea struck me, a perfect way to diminish any little scrape of confusion that Vega might still have towards my relationship with Beck after seeing the video composition these TV producers were going to create. "But in the mean time, let's have a little more fun." I jumped up, locked the door and turned back around, winking at my puzzled boyfriend on the couch. For then he was puzzled no longer, but instead eager as he jumped up and kissed me fiercely.

"Yes, fun." He mumbled against my mouth as we travelled from reality to our own little planet once more.

* * *

><p><strong>I should update soon! A lot sooner this time than how long it took until this update – really sorry about that by the way! But please review, favourite, subscribe, alert, feed your fish anything that needs to be done! :)))))) LOVE YOUSE! Xoxoxoxox - Z<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Did everyone have a nice Valentine's Day? Really sorry that I haven't been updating as regularly as what I was back in January, but I started school for the year and have been really busy! The last update was quite boring and it was just a filler because I didn't want the story to end just yet, so this is the second last chapter! *extreme sad face* But I will continue to write other stories for you guys that like my writing not just this story! *Happy face*. So review, favourite, alert, feed you dog – whatever! Xoxox – Z**

* * *

><p><strong>Jade's POV<strong>

They were still digging us out; it had been about two hours. The pile of snow still blocked our exit –or their entry, however you wanted to put it. Our stomachs were groaning in hunger and our eye lids were drooping with fatigue. _How long does it take? Surely it didn't snow that much? Did it?_

Beck and I were seated on the central staircase; the others were still upstairs watching the progress below through the second-story windows. We could hear the scrape of the shovels as they grazed along the cement outside, the sound was muted but still audible, so we knew that we were going to get out of here eventually. Beck's arm radiated heat throughout my entire body as it wrapped around my lower back, he pulled me close and I laid my head on his shoulder.

Telling Vega off had been the most enjoyable moment I'd had in the past few months. The look on her face had been priceless and had sent a feeling of triumph and pleasure through my body. Just thinking about it sent a smile flying across face. At that moment we heard the sound of light footsteps coming down the stairs, I looked up to see that it was none other than Tori Vega. Just the person I wanted to see, or wanted to punch for that matter.

"What do you want Tori?" Beck spoke up before I could say anything. Maybe she'd come to apologize, apologies didn't work with me and she knew that, but I'd like to see her try.

"I want to talk to Jade; I need to explain something to her." She said cautiously and nearly laughed out loud.

"Speak." That was all I said, but I said it in such a way that probably would have made her reconsider coming downstairs.

"Okay so umm…you know what I said about the cameras?" She waited for us to either nod or say 'yes' but we just sat there staring her down, she gulped and continued nervously. I was contemplating jumping up and cutting a wad of her perfect hair off with my scissors, or punching in one of her cheekbones – but I controlled myself enough to let her explain herself. "I wanted to get Beck to kiss me because it would be good footage – interesting footage – that would keep people talking for months. I'm really sorry for all the things I said about you, I really didn't mean them. When Beck said no, I knew I had to improvise and get something out of the situation for the TV."

She seemed so certain that we were being filmed, that we were going to be on TV. I wasn't so sure and I was never going to forgive her for everything that she said to me, even if she claimed that she hadn't meant it. There was something about Tori Vega that made you wonder whether or not you could trust her. She is a great actress – as much as it kills me to admit it – and you never know what she's going to do next. I didn't trust her and I knew that Beck didn't anymore, after everything that she'd said about me. Everyone knew that she had feelings for Beck; as much as she tried to hide it, it was still obvious. So I had to question whether or not she was telling the truth. Sure, I could imagine anyone trying to kiss Beck either for TV or just for their own pleasure, but I found this particular situation extremely confusing and my head hurt as I tried my best to come to a conclusion.

"I don't believe you Tori, go away." I said sharply, glaring her down. She wasn't convincing me; I just had to think of a way to get back at her. After all, even if she didn't mean those things that she said about me, they still hurt. I was going to get my revenge and I'd knock down anyone who got in my way.

**Trina's POV**

Thank God I wasn't stuck in there; I don't think I could've handled it. It was dark outside now and the fire-fighters had set up huge lights that were powered by a generator placed in the middle of the parking lot. It was freezing and Dad had just arrived from taking a trip back home to retrieve blankets, chairs and a thermos full of hot coco. They kept on digging and the pile of snow was getting smaller, slowly. I sat in a chair in the parking lot with a clear view of the progress being made. However, it was like watching grass grow. If one of the diggers accidentally bumped the wall of the building or the door a huge pile of snow would fall down from above and then they'd basically have to start over. That's happened three times now, the first time all the snow fell down onto a man named Larry and they had to drag him out and wrap him up tight in a woollen blanket so he could defrost. We passed the thermos around, filling up Styrofoam cups with the hot creamy liquid. It scorched my tongue as I took a sip so I simply held it in my hands for a few minutes, it wouldn't take too long to cool down in this weather. Everyone was anxious and we'd lost sight of the faces that had been peering down from the second-storey windows once night had fallen.

**Beck's POV**

"Do you believe Tori?" Jade asked me once Tori had disappeared at the top of the stairwell.

"No babe, I really don't." I shook my head and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead; she'd laid her head down in my lap and was looking up at me. "She always does a terrible job of covering up her feelings, I can tell when she's acting –because I'm a good actor – and she was acting then, she wasn't telling the truth."

Jade sighed and pulled my face down to hers and kissed me fiercely. No matter how many times I kissed Jade it always felt like the first time we'd ever kissed. It was amazing and always sent shivers through my spine. I kissed her back just as hard. We were just beginning to get caught in the moment when there was a loud boom and we both jumped to our feet. We looked down the hallway toward the door that led out to the asphalt cafe; there was another loud bang as the doors flung open wide. We were free.

**Andre's POV**

"Well that went well," Tori slid her back down the row of lockers lining the wall, coming to a stop in a seated position to my right.

"What did Jadey say?" Cat asked innocently, playing with a lock of her hair.

"She said she didn't believe me and then told me to go away." Tori sighed, defeated. "Then she glared at me and I swear I'd be dead right now if looks could kill."

_Well good thing they can't kill._ I thought to myself, and then looked up from my shoes to see everyone looking at me. "Did I say that out loud?"

Everyone nodded, and I slapped my hand to my face. Nobody knew about the kiss Tori and I shared earlier on besides us. I didn't know whether or not Tori even wanted anyone else to know about it. "Well if looks could kill we'd all probably–" my explanation was interrupted by a loud bang coming from below. We all jumped to our feet and sprinted down the stairs. Sikowitz was 'yahoo'ing and Cat jumped the last four stairs and almost fell over. Beck and Jade were nowhere to be seen, a bright light streamed in from the end of the hallway. The situation was truly like all those movies about people going to heaven. A blinding light would shine through the gates and the character's journey from their position to the entry would last a lifetime. Everything slowed down and the light coming in through the door was striking, we walked in a group – Sikowitz leading the pack – toward the gates of our heaven.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay guys, how did you like that? THEY'RE FREE! There will be one more chapter because we still don't know what's happening with the cameras…well I do…you don't… *tongue face*. Your reviews mean so much to me! So pretty please with a cherry on top, review, favourite, alert, feed your cat or your dog or your little brother, whatever! I'll update ASAP! *smiley face* xoxox - Z<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**So to be honest…this chapter is probably going to suck, because it's been so long since I've updated and I'm totally out of inspiration…but this is the FINAL CHAPTER! *sad face* but guys, please 'Author Alert' or 'Favourite Author' me, because I love all your reviews and if you enjoy my writing, I will be writing more! I have a few more Victorious fanfictions planned… *smiley face* so enjoy and I want everyone to review, because this is my final chapter! **

**Jade's POV**

We were all wrapped in blankets and drinking hot co-co that had just been prepared by Tori's dad. I would've preferred coffee, but I was in no mood to ask. I drank from my foam cup slowly, savouring the creamy liquid as if it was the last cup I'd ever have. I laid my head on Beck's shoulder, his arm was wrapped tightly around my waist and my left leg fell in between his. We sat in the back of his parent's truck, the tailer wall hanging open. The snow had stopped for now and everyone was off catching up with their family members, no doubt recounting the events that had occurred. My parents of course, were nowhere to be seen. As if they'd care, even if someone had of told them, they wouldn't have come. Mum was always too busy and Dad just pretended I didn't exist. Thank god I had beck, without him, I'd be all alone. Beck knew that and I often wondering if maybe that was a predominate reason as to why he still hung around, why he hadn't stopped dating me yet, because he felt obliged to keep me company and to support me. But whenever I brought it up, he would say that wasn't the case, that he loved me too much to leave me, so I'd just leave the thought alone and push it to the back of my mind.

Tori was deep in discussion with Principal Eikner. I couldn't hear what they were saying but it was funny watching Vega's expression when Eikner shook his head and laughed at her. Maybe he thought it funny that she thought that she could get away will abusing me. Oh well, we'd find out soon enough. Funnily enough as soon as I'd turned my head, Eikner spoke up.

"Everyone," He began, glancing around. Everyone dropped their various conversations and turned their glances around to face the man addressing them. He looked saddened by the events, almost defeated, somewhat guilty. It was amusing. "I'm truly sorry about what has happened to each of you, parents, in regards to your anxiety and students, your imprisonment. However, this event could not have been prevented in anyway, since it was just an act of bad luck, that our students and their teacher would happen upon being inside the campus when the snow decided to fall down in front of the doors."

"Wait, so this wasn't for a TV show?" Cat piped up, biting her lip. All our parents looked at her curiously.

"Why no Cat, why would you think such a thing?" Her Dad said, questionably.

"Well Tori said that she saw video cameras in every room and she said that she knew they were for another reality TV show." Everyone turned to look at Tori, waiting on an explanation.

"I've spoken to Eikner and he said that he knows nothing of a TV show." I sighed in relief. At least they wouldn't have footage of Beck and I getting it on.

"Well then what were they for? Why were there cameras everywhere?" Beck asked, he was curious, as were the rest of us. He was probably just worried that whoever the cameras belonged to had recorded him and his 'junk'. He's a very self-conscious person my Beck. He didn't need to be though; he was the best looking guy at this school.

"They're our new security cameras," Eikner said. Tori smacked her hand against her forehead. Andre through his hands up in the air and then laughed. Robbie and Cat nodded at each other – a display of their mutual understanding. I laughed and Beck groaned. Then I realised why he was groaning. Security cameras were worse than a TV show. That meant that Eikner and Vice Principal Dickers would see me and back having sex. Oh that would be thrilling. At least they wouldn't have to download their daily porn. I laughed at the thought and rubbed Becks thigh sympathetically. He looked at me and I looked up at him, smiling. "They were installed last week because we've been having a lot of students not attending class. I thought that if I set them up and had the TV's set up in my office, we'd be able to easily find the kids doing the wrong thing."

"Ohh…" That was all Tori said. So she abused me and embarrassed me for no reason. She owed me an apology and I was going to make sure that I got it.

"Ohh." I mocked scarily. She looked very worried, so she should. I chuckled darkly and Beck just shook his head.

"However, the cameras have not been turned on yet. They were due to be turned on the day after you guys ended up trapped. But since no-one could get in or out of the school, they haven't been activated." Eikner explained and I felt Beck relax next to me. So they hadn't filmed us, they hadn't seen anything. _Thank God! _I turned around to face Beck and pulled his lips to mine and we kissed sweetly. When he pulled back I smiled at him and he smiled back. He had a smile that produced a feeling of eternal assurance. it made you feel like he held your life in his hands, that he wasn't going to let harm come your way, that his only purpose in life was to protect you.

Cat giggled and gave Robbie a hug, he blushed and looked down at his shoes. I didn't think Cat had anything specific that she could be relived or happy about, maybe it was just because we were finally free.

Eikner left to go home and everyone started to go their various ways. However, I still needed to make things clear to Tori. I walked up to her and shooed her family away so I could speak to her alone.

"Listen, so you abused me for no reason, huh?" I looked at her sharply and she gulped, I couldn't tell if she was trying to shake her head or if she was just shaking in terror. Whatever it was, it was amusing me and I resisted the urge to laugh out loud. "Well, let me tell you something Vega. No-one abuses Jade West, you will pay. I will make sure the rest of this school year brings nothing but embarrassment your way."

I walked back over to Beck, he looked at me curiously. "What was that all about?"

"Oh nothing, I was just clearing everything up with Vega." I smiled innocently at him and I knew that he didn't buy it, but he didn't question me. "C'mon, let's go home."

I grabbed his hand and he led me around to the other side of the truck. We jumped in and his Dad started the motor. We were off and on our way home.

* * *

><p><strong>Did it suck? It sucked didn't it? I want your honest reviews and answers as to whether or not you want me to write more fanfictions... :)<br>I would really appreciate it if everyone that reads this reviews so that way I know how many people read it... :)  
>Also...can you guys Author alertSubscribe to me...that way you'll get alerts for when I submit the first chapter of my next fanfic! :)**

I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! xoxo and thankyou for your reviews up until now! && Remember to feed your dog/cat/fish/little brother...whatever it is that needs feeding! xoxo - Z


End file.
